Lustful Companions
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: If Yoshino had known his joke on Mahiro would ultimately lead to this, he wouldn't have done it. MahiroxYoshino. Purely smut. Don't expect plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Mahiro," A voice came from behind the aforementioned male, making the blond teen turn in almost slight annoyance. What he saw, however, caught him completely off guard. After all, it wasn't an everyday occurrence to suddenly see someone, who should have long been dead, standing there in the middle of the road like nothing ever happened.

"Aika…?" Mahiro's voice was only a slight whisper that could barely be heard over the chill, winter wind. The other individual only smiled at Mahiro's confused tone before bringing a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hold back a laugh. Mahiro's surprised eyes suddenly narrowed. "Yoshino… what the hell are you tryin' to pull?" His voice was filled with venom at the sick joke the other male had just pulled. If it weren't for Yoshino's emerald eyes and that manly voice of his that slipped through his laugh, he probably would have been completely fooled. Stunned and shocked at the fact that "Aika" was standing before him, ignoring all the obvious signs it wasn't her. He would have possibly, truly believed that Aika had come back—if only for a moment of course.

"Sorry, sorry. I saw this in the shop over there and I thought I could surprise you with it," Yoshino pulled the long, Aika-like wig from his head and ran his hand lazily through his hair to straighten out loose frays. With the wig in hand, he pointed to a hair salon behind them a few meters back across the deserted street. "It worked a little too well I guess. I didn't think you'd fall for it so easily though. The fringe isn't even cut like Aika's—in fact, I myself look nothing like Aika."

"Tch. Well _excuse me_ for falling for such a petty trick. I was just surprised, that's all."

Yoshino chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say." The brunette pulled the wig back over his head and stepped closer to Mahiro with light steps, pulling at the long strands. "How about I make it up to you by being Aika for the day?" He said with a playful smile, curious as to what Mahiro's reaction will be. The other teen only glared at the brunette in annoyance.

"Aika wouldn't look as stupid as you do right now." He said simply before turning on his heel and continuing in his previous direction. Yoshino frowned slightly before running after the blond teen. He knew that Mahiro wouldn't have reacted favorably to his joke—that was the whole point—but he didn't have to be so rude about it. He pulled the wig off and stuffed it in his bag in case it could have some use to him later; Such as tricking Mahiro again.

"Are you two done playing around?" Hakaze's sharp voice came from the wooden, carved doll that hung from Mahiro's neck and cut the brief, silent atmosphere. "Yoshino, you should be more careful about how you go about messing with Mahiro you know. He isn't exactly looking for his sister's killer just to have an idle chat with them and question them peacefully. You shouldn't provoke him too much." She warned.

"I know, but it's Mahiro. I trust in the fact that he won't do anything too horrible to me over a few jokes. Probably" Yoshino laughed nervously yet light-heartedly. In a flash, Mahiro's hand had found its grip around Yoshino's neck. It wasn't a tight hold at all, but it was enough to make Yoshino stop in his tracks. His eyes widened and he held back the urge to swallow, not wanting to seem afraid. Mahiro smirked mockingly.

"What makes you think I won't do anything to you Yoshino? For all I know, if you pissed me off enough, I could easily take you down." Mahiro tightened his grip on the other's neck slightly, stroking his thumb over the brunette's throat before pressing down on his adam's apple gently. Yoshino felt the adrenaline rush through his body in response to Mahiro's empty threat, but kept a calm façade on his exterior. He tilted his head slightly before giving the other male a small smile.

"Probably because that kind of situation won't occur—since I'm on your side in this world saving business. The last thing I want is to have you against me since I'm here to help you." He reasoned. Mahiro returned the smile with his signature smirk, releasing his loose grip on the other's neck.

"At least you didn't say some shit like 'because you're my friend', or something like that." The blond said with a short laugh.

"Huh? Why is that?" Yoshino questioned.

"Because no one wants to hear cheesy crap like that. Plus, even with you as a friend, I wouldn't hold back. For example, if you were Aika's killer…" Mahiro stopped in his steps again, causing the shorter teen to bump his nose into the back of Mahiro's head. "I'd kill you without hesitation."

"What a scary thing to say…" Yoshino mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore nose, following after Mahiro once he begins walking again.

The two of them continued to walk through the desolate streets of the next city that had recently become affected by the Black Iron Syndrome. They had only just arrived when the Fruit of Exodus bore its way out from the heart of the city. The area was immediately reduced to silence as every living thing turned to iron, with the occasional car alarm going off here and there, as the fruit flew away. The pair had come a bit too late for Mahiro's plans: he had wanted to take the next available bus out of the city to get them to their next location. However, that plan was remarkably thrashed with the appearance of the fruit. As Yoshino mourned over the loss of many more lives, Mahiro was gritting his teeth in annoyance at the fact that they would have to continue to walk out of the city limits to reach the next bus stop. He offered the idea of taking a car and using that, but Yoshino had adamantly refused. Neither of them knew how to drive, and he didn't feel like experimenting, especially with Mahiro behind the wheel. Plus, with how cluttered and absolutely wrecked the streets and cars were, it would have been near impossible to get out with one anyway.

"Oh yeah… Yoshino, you didn't break into that store just to get the wig did you?" Hakaze suddenly asked, the little wooden doll that acted as the link between their locations swinging side to side in time with Mahiro's quick stride.

"Of course not; the glass had already been broken—I didn't even go into the store. The wig was on a stand that had fallen out of the window and when I saw it—well—I thought it would be the perfect thing to use against Mahiro." Yoshino replied honestly, a small, amused smile on his lips. Mahiro merely glanced back at the other in distaste, openly expressing that he took no humor in the tasteless prank Yoshino had pulled. The brunette only laughed hesitantly at the look, scratching the back of his head.

Yoshino's eye flinched as a water droplet hit him right on his eyelid. Bringing a hand up to rub the liquid away, he looked up at the darkening, grey sky with weary eyes.

"Mahiro, it's starting to rain."

"What?" Mahiro's voice held an irritated tone (nothing new there) as he glanced upwards. He sighed heavily and cursed. "Fuck this weather." He bolted down the streets in a jog, surprising Yoshino.

"Wait—Mahiro!" The brunette called after as he began to run as well. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace with shelter!" Mahiro called back.

_I guess that makes sense._ Yoshino thought to himself quickly as he quickened his pace to keep up with the other. How the other had so much stamina all the time was beyond him.

The pair soon came to a tall, apartment complex after a few minutes of running. Yoshino rested his hands on his knees as he panted for air. He was able to keep up with Mahiro fine for the first few minutes, but afterwards, the blond had kept increasing his pace little by little. By the time they had gotten to the complex, they were practically dashing. Mahiro himself was panting even, but he wasn't in as bad of a shape as Yoshino.

"Hakaze, sorry to say, but we're gonna' be resting in town for the night." Mahiro stated in a matter of fact tone. "I'm not walking out around in the rain."

"That's fine. Just be sure not to delay tomorrow." Hakaze replied swiftly. Yoshino made a worried face at the brief exchange between

"Are you sure it's fine, Hakaze-san? We won't run behind schedule or anything like that?" The brunette asked the wooden doll, worry and hesitation laced in his voice.

"Yeah, it'll be just fine. Things have been progressing smoothly so far," On the island, Hakaze pulled her hair up in a pony-tail as she faced the ocean, her toes digging into the soft sand. "Even if you two asked for a day or two off, nothing would change. Unless—of course—something drastic happened. I'm going to be swimming for a bit so if you two need something, you better yell real loud." Hakaze removed the wooden doll from her neck and set it on top of the barrel before moving out towards the ocean, determined to catch her morning meal.

Mahiro turned to face Yoshino. "You check the first floor for any open doors. I'll be upstairs. Come get me when you find one." He said as he abruptly turned to head up the building stairs. Yoshino let out a big sigh as he stood up straight.

_More trespassing into stranger's houses…_ He thought solemnly. He did as he was told however. He ambled down the long hallway, turning every door knob. He secretly hoped that every door in the building would be locked and Mahiro and he would be forced to go somewhere else. It wasn't the fact that they were trespassing that bothered him much, but more towards the fact he didn't want to be in the same room as iron-turned people. To Yoshino's dismay, the second to last door was unlocked. He sighed silently to himself as he opened the door to take a look inside.

A family—the parents sitting on the couch and two kids under the age of ten sitting on the floor by the coffee table—watching a TV that held nothing but static on its screen. Yoshino grimaced. He reached around, locked the door from the inside, and slowly closed it again. There was no way they were going to stay there.

Yoshino tried the last door, which was also locked, before heading up the stairs to go find Mahiro. What he saw when he reached the next floor made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Oh Yoshino, did you find any empty houses?"

"Well, no but… What are you doing?" He asked in surprise, taking quick steps over to where Mahiro was currently dragging an iron person out of their apartment room. The taller male released the heavy body and looked at Yoshino with his usual glare.

"What's it look like? I'm clearing out the room. Luckily it was just this guy living by himself so once I move him you can head on in." He said nonchalantly. He grabbed the iron man's head and dragged him to the side until the door could close by itself, the sound of metal dragging along the smooth floor grating their ears.

"You didn't have to move him… plus don't you feel sorry for him?" Yoshino said quietly as he watched Mahiro, not lifting a finger to help him.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have gone in. And no, I don't feel sorry for him. He's dead."

"…" Yoshino fell silent, his gaze down at his feet. He felt his hands clench in unreasonable anger, but who exactly was he angry at? Mahiro opened the door to the apartment and grabbed the brunette's arm, tugging him into the house. He understood the other male was upset, but he couldn't relate. He simply did what he had to do to live. The fact he moved the dead, iron man was for Yoshino's sake of peace, not his—yet he still got upset. It was almost endearing in a way.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go take a long bath. Don't dwell over things that will only give you a headache the more you think about them" Mahiro said as he patted the other teen's head gently. Yoshino only hummed a small response before letting out a sigh, giving Mahiro a dubious look.

"Since we're intruding on someone who lives alone, I doubt there will be enough to cook for two." The brunette said quietly. Mahiro stared at the shorter male for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"This is like a déjà vu of what happened at that one house back in the country side—you refuse the bath but you'll take over the kitchen. How amusing!" He exclaimed, holding his stomach as laughed.

"I-I never said I wouldn't bathe here!" Yoshino retorted, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh so this time you don't mind intruding in someone else's bathroom?"

"Only because it's necessary… It's not like I enjoy going without showers…"

Mahiro just grinned at Yoshino's mumbling, turning and heading to the bathroom, still laughing.

* * *

As the sun rose higher into the sky on the island Hakaze was on, the sun had already set where Mahiro and Yoshino were. The blond teen sat in the lone chair in the living room he had dragged over by the window and looked out over the dark streets in the city. He rested his chin lazily in his hand as he stared out the window, lost in thought. His mind repeated one person's name over and over again like a chant. It was almost a mental strain for Mahiro. Yoshino's stupid joke burned her appearance onto the forefront of his mind all day… he wanted to see her again. His sister. Aika.

Mahiro glanced at the wooden doll in his hand which he had been tossing up and down earlier. He ran his thumb over the small indents along the surface of the wood from the carvings over and over, his mind slowly picturing his thumb stroking soft lips instead of smooth wood—he stopped his mind track there. With a large sigh, he looked back out the window, feeling even more irritated than he had before.

"Is something wrong Mahiro?" Hakaze's voice came from the doll. "You keep sighing."

"Nothing important." _Just wondering how long it's been since I've jacked off._ "I'm just tired, so goodnight Hakaze." Mahiro said abruptly. He placed the wooden doll on the window sill and got up from his seat, heading to the bedroom.

"Eh? Ah—okay. Goodnight." Hakaze said in a hurry, a bit confused at Mahiro's sudden decision, but not too worried about it.

The blond teen fell back against the bed, arms outstretched. The springs bounced and squeaked from the weight a few times before settling, leaving Mahiro still to stare at the plain, white ceiling. He only lifted his head up when he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up on the bed and observed from where he was; watching Yoshino rub his slightly damp hair with a towel as he walked out towards the living room, pause, then back step a few times to peer into the bedroom.

Mahiro smirked, focusing his gaze on Yoshino's shirt. "So Yoshino, where'd you get those clothes?" He said teasingly. Yoshino glanced down at the white shirt and loose shorts he was wearing. He pulled at the hem of the shorts, slightly showing his boxers unknowingly.

"These? Well… They belong to the owner of this house but… they're clean and—I just didn't want to sleep in my traveling clothes…" The brunette trailed off in a mumble as he started to feel embarrassed at the fact he was wearing someone else's things without permission. "Mahiro! Like you're one to talk—you're wearing something of his too."

"Hey, it's only a shirt. I didn't take any pants." Mahiro retorted. Yoshino just sighed and continued rubbing his hair lazily with his towel, leaning back against the door frame. Mahiro stared intently; watching a water droplet trickle down the other teen's neck, over his collar bone, then slowly disappear under the shirt. His eyes made their way back up Yoshino's neck, over his closed eyes, and then to his messy, damp hair. He felt something stir in him as he examined the entire figure of his friend. He wasn't as slim as Aika, but he definitely wasn't as built as most guys.

As Yoshino looked up, Mahiro quickly looked away and forced a yawn. Yoshino smiled and tilted his head.

"Heading to bed?"

"Probably…" Mahiro answered lazily, his eyes trailing off to the side. He subconsciously wondered what Aika looked like when she came out right after a shower. He never really properly looked, and now he silently regretted it. Did she look like Yoshino as he did right now?

Yoshino eyed the single bed before smiling. "I'll go sleep out on the couch—"

"Hey," The brunette was caught off guard when Mahiro dug into his bag, which had been sitting at the foot of the bed, and threw something at his face. "Wear that." The blond teen commanded. Yoshino looked at the thing he held in his hands, a little taken aback when he realized what it was.

"Eh? Why all of a sudden…" He laughed nervously. "Did Hakaze tell you to do this? Probably as a way to get back at me for earlier huh?" He glanced around the room for Hakaze's wooden doll, waiting for words along the lines of "yeah we were going to humiliate you for fun" to be spoken by that sharp voice, but none came. The wooden doll was nowhere in sight either. He looked back at Mahiro, feeling more nervous than earlier. He could feel some other intent behind his intense stare, and it made him uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, waiting for the other to say something.

"Hurry up." Mahiro said impatiently. Yoshino wanted to question why, and he even opened his mouth to do so, but the other male's impatient glare made him seal his lips. He had put the wig on earlier, so what was so different now? He slipped it on without another word, adjusting it a bit.

"Is this good? Ah, you want me to be Aika for a day after all don't you?" Yoshino teased lightly, hoping to ease the tension he was beginning to feel, and hopefully lighten the atmosphere. Mahiro merely smirked.

"Perhaps." He replied quietly. "Come here"

"…What?"

"I said come here."

Yoshino fidgeted. Something was a bit different in Mahiro's attitude compared to how he was earlier this evening—enough of a difference to make even Yoshino hesitate. He eyed the other male suspiciously; trying to figure out what exactly could have made Mahiro act so… weird. But he couldn't come to a conclusion. Not when Mahiro was staring at him so intently.

Yoshino's steps were quiet as he walked over to where Mahiro sat on the bed. Except for the slight scuff of his feet as he walked, he was silent. As he approached, Yoshino noticed a change in Mahiro's gaze as he extended his arms around Yoshino's waist and pulled him closer suddenly. The brunette gasped in surprise, placing a knee on the bed and his hands on Mahiro's shoulders to keep from falling over on top of the teen sitting below him. His cheeks grew hot in slight embarrassment as he felt Mahiro press against his chest and take in a deep breath. The blond's hold around Yoshino only tightened.

"M-Mahiro?" Yoshino stuttered as he pushed against Mahiro's shoulders slightly, looking down at him. Mahiro's eyes were closed. He nuzzled his face further against Yoshino, burying his face against the brunette's chest, causing the other teen to shudder at the ticklish sensation.

"Aika…"

Yoshino froze as the name of his former girlfriend slipped past Mahiro's lips. So the cause of Mahiro's behavior did indeed link back to the joke he had played earlier that evening. It had made the brother miss his sister, even though he knew fully well that the dead could never come back. But now he had someone who could play the part: Yoshino. The brunette began to feel a tinge of regret for ever picking up that wig.

The pair was silent and still for a long moment before Yoshino let out a sigh.

"Mahiro… I'm not Aika." He said quietly as he pushed away from the other teen's hold. Mahiro looked up at him with an unsatisfied expression.

"I know that. Aika wouldn't be this flat-chested. You said you'd play the part though, so shut up and just do that for now." The blond male growled quietly as the last few words were said through gritted teeth. He grabbed the back of Yoshino's head and pulled him down, smashing their lips together roughly as he leaned back on the bed, forcing the other teen to fall down on top of him. In response, Yoshino gasped in utter disbelief, his brain entering a temporary state of shock as he tried to process the fact that Mahiro was kissing him. Once he fully understood the current situation, he struggled.

"Mahi—mn…!" Yoshino mumbled between their lips, only to have Mahiro press against him more, kissing him over and over as if it weren't enough. Mahiro kept a firm hand behind Yoshino's head, while the other snaked around his waist, holding the brunette against him tightly. He had only meant to share a brief kiss, but Yoshino's lips were softer than they had appeared. Now, he was caught up in the moment—in the urge to devour and bruise those lips.

Yoshino pulled back forcefully, his wide, emerald eyes showing fear and his cheeks a bright pink. He panted slightly, trying to catch his breath from the intense exchange.

"Mahiro stop—!" He yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while the other continued to push against the other teen's shoulder. "I'm not Aika! I'm glad you finally realized you liked Aika (even though I dated her), but don't use me as a physical replacement!" Yoshino struggled to pull himself off of Mahiro and out of his grip, but the other male was quicker and stronger. He grabbed Yoshino's wrists and flipped them over, reversing their positions. He pressed his body against the brunette's, resting his weight on him and successfully trapping him on the bed.

"You said you'd be her, so just go with it already." Mahiro said as he subconsciously pressed his groin up more against the other below him, his lips trailing along Yoshino's neck, the hair from the wig tickling his nose. "Aika wouldn't be this much of a coward."

Yoshino grit his teeth, turning his head away in irritation. _She wouldn't do this with you anyway because she's MY girlfriend_

"What about my girlfriend back at home? I'm still dating her you know." Yoshino stated quickly, trying to find any possible solution to escape his predicament. But to no avail. Mahiro laughed at the other's nervous voice.

"She doesn't have to know." He said simply. With one swift movement, he pushed the brunette's shirt up to expose his chest, making the other gasp in surprise and at the cold air meeting his flesh. Mahiro only frowned slightly in disappointment though. It wasn't Aika's body…

"Just until midnight," Mahiro began as he released Yoshino and climbed off him, allowing the boy to sit up. He settled himself in the middle of the bed and unzipped his pants, looking at the other teen with a somewhat bored expression. "Entertain me 'till then." He stated.

"No."

Mahiro grabbed the collar of Yoshino's shirt after the brunette's bitter response, pulling him forward till he was on his hands and knees, his face against Mahiro's crotch. He glared at the boy with annoyance, impatience, and authority.

"It's been a while since either of us have had a proper release right? Help me and I'll help you, fair enough right?" Mahiro said as he lifted Yoshino's chin up, stroking a thumb over his lips. The brunette blushed, but glared back in defiance. His gaze wavered under Mahiro's dominant stare though, and he soon looked away, hesitation in his expression. He _had _said he could be Aika for a day for Mahiro, but that was meant to be a joke, not to be taken seriously. But Mahiro was serious; and he was horny. It was probably a one time thing anyway, so it wouldn't hurt… especially if Yoshino were to get something in return. He'll admit—it _had_ been a while.

Yoshino's eyes wandered, looking around the room for a clock. Thankfully, there was one right beside the window in the room (which he noted was covered with curtains). There was approximately twenty minutes until midnight. That was fine with him. He could be Aika for Mahiro for twenty minutes. The only problem though was he had never touched another man's penis before.

His hands shook as he reached forward and gripped the hem of Mahiro's boxers, one hand slipping in slowly. His fingers twitched as they ran over the hot flesh, his cheeks feeling just as warm. Oh the humiliation this was going to cause him afterwards, but even if he wanted to run, Mahiro wouldn't let him. Yoshino couldn't lie to himself either though. Honestly, he wanted to feel pleasure as well, and if helping the other teen reach his climax would get him that, for one night and one night only, he wouldn't mind. He hoped this wouldn't make their friendship strenuous or awkward in anyway.

With a hesitant grip, Yoshino pulled the taller male's semi-hard cock out from his underwear, blushing heavily at the sight. Having to stare at the thing head on really made it awkward for the brunette; he didn't know where to look and he didn't know where to begin. Mahiro's hand gripped his jaw however and urged his mouth open with his thumb, pulling the boy's head forward, leading him. Yoshino's breath brushed over Mahiro's cock and caused the blond teen to shudder, his gaze slowly turning into lust. He led the brunette forward until the tip of his cock was finally taken into the shorter teen's mouth. He almost groaned at the heat and wetness of Yoshino's tongue as it brushed over the sensitive skin.

Not being quite sure of what to do, Yoshino sucked gently on the tip, the taste a bit weird, however not minding it so much. He was awarded with a quiet groan from the blond male. He glanced up at the other, the long bangs from his wig tickling his eyelids. He hadn't quite expected that… and it created a rather pleasant feeling within the pit of his stomach. Yoshino lowered his gaze back down and moved a hand to grip the base of Mahiro's shaft, stroking it gently before beginning to pump it at a slow pace as his mouth worked the tip. He circled his tongue over the head, his saliva leaving the skin glossy. With a pop, he pulled his mouth off the tip and began dragging his tongue down the length, licking the skin almost eagerly. He could feel Mahiro becoming harder within his grip. Kissing his way back to the end with the occasional suck here and there, Yoshino pulled back a bit, curious as to what it looked like now. His face turned bright red.

"Like what you see?" Mahiro asked teasingly, his cheeks dusted a faint pink from the pleasure. Yoshino looked away.

"As if…" It was a little frustrating to know that Mahiro beat him in size, but he tried not to dwell on it. If he did, he'd only become more pissed and might accidentally rip off something important to the blond male.

Yoshino slowly began to quicken the pace of his pumps over the base of Mahiro's cock, licking the head a few more times before finally taking it back into his mouth. Mahiro groaned quietly once more at the welcoming heat, his hand finding its way around the back of Yoshino's head, his fingers running through the fake strands of hair of the wig. He pressed down slightly, wanting the brunette to take in more. Yoshino complied and slowly slid his mouth down further, getting about halfway before having to stop. The pressure he felt against his tongue, and in his mouth in general, was uncomfortable. He had seen girls who, with no problem at all, deep throated penises like it was no problem—but he couldn't fathom how they were able to do that at all. Not when he was having trouble getting more than halfway. Then again, Mahiro's length wasn't exactly your everyday average size.

"Mahiro…—" Yoshino pulled his mouth away from the length before he was suddenly shoved back down by Mahiro's grip, his body tensing as the length pushed deeper into his mouth than before, a strangled groan slipping out.

"Shut up…" Mahiro whispered slightly breathlessly. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear a voice that wasn't Aika's.

Yoshino moaned uncomfortably, trying to shift away from the length that was currently prodding against the back of his throat, his voice vibrating against Mahiro's cock and sending bolts of pleasure running up the teen's back. He glanced up again at Mahiro, their eyes meeting. Mahiro's amber-red eyes were glazed over with lust, undoubtedly wanting more than Yoshino was willing to give. Suddenly, he pulled down at the brunette's wig, effectively breaking their eye-contact and covering Yoshino's eyes. He was stunned for a moment, but it didn't take long for Yoshino to figure out why.

_My eyes aren't like Aika's…_

He felt slightly dejected at the thought, though he couldn't figure out why. He loved Aika more than Mahiro, so why would he feel upset over the fact that even though it was _he_ who was doing all this for Mahiro right now, he still couldn't best Aika even though she wasn't even here? It was an absurd thought.

Yoshino gave up. He abandoned all thoughts. He pulled back over Mahiro's cock, his mouth just over the head, before pushing back down. He repeated his actions, bobbing his head over the other male's length, dragging his tongue over the hot skin and sucking the tip when he pulled back. It was a slow pace, compared to the pace of his pumps on the base of Mahiro's shaft, but it was enough to get started. Mahiro groaned quietly at Yoshino's change in attitude, pleasure pooling at the pit of his stomach. He thrust forward, his cock twitching in pleasure as it pressed against Yoshino's throat. He didn't care if Yoshino had to gag to take it all; he wanted to be in deeper.

Yoshino let a quiet moan slip out. He himself was beginning to feel excited as he imagined what it must feel like for Mahiro. To have a hot, wet mouth encompassing his cock—an eager tongue licking to please. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do. He began moving his head faster over the blond male's cock, sucking more than he had before and pumping the base faster. Mahiro's moan filled his chest with a pleasant flutter, urging him to do more. The brunette shuddered as pre-cum began to trickle over his tongue, the taste filling his mouth and making him blush. He closed his eyes tightly and paused his actions to lap his tongue over the tip, swallowing the liquid unintentionally, yet completely on purpose. He wasn't quite sure what and why he was doing what he was anymore—he just knew he wanted Mahiro to feel every little thing he was doing. His mind told him it was disgusting, but those thoughts were ignored by the body.

Gripping Mahiro's cock with both hands, Yoshino pumped the length roughly as he pulled his mouth away, panting slightly. His eyes fluttered open as he licked the head eagerly, wanting to please even when trying to catch his breath. He wanted to be the reason for Mahiro's vulnerable moans, and the reason for his throbbing cock. Not Aika.

The brunette suddenly paused. Why would he be trying to beat Aika…? His thoughts had moved in a strange direction, and it confused Yoshino. He was only doing this because Mahiro had forced him—though he was getting a bit caught up in the moment himself. He was only acting as a replacement for Mahiro. They both loved her, and Mahiro just so happened to be fine with his friend acting as her to pleasure him. That was it.

But that didn't ease Yoshino's hesitant and lustful emotions. He was beginning to enjoy doing this to Mahiro—it was the feeling of control. The fact that every little action—every lick and every suck—would affect how Mahiro reacted and how he felt. The control provided Yoshino with a slight euphoric feeling.

With the needless thoughts pushed back again, Yoshino began to relax, sinking into the feeling. He took Mahiro into his mouth again, removing one of his hands to make room, and pushed down. The taller teen moaned a bit louder as his cock plunged deeper into Yoshino's mouth than before, his hips rocking into the pleasure, wanting the brunette to hurry up and take in the rest. Yoshino felt his throat tighten. He couldn't swallow, and with his excitement, it was hard breathing only through his nose. He continued on though, beginning to move his head back and forth over the length once again, this time a bit faster.

Mahiro was beginning to pant as Yoshino's torturous actions pushed him closer to the edge, but not close enough. He wanted to grab the boys head and literally face fuck him till he climaxed, but he knew if he did that, things would probably not end as well. He glanced down, watching 'Aika' move eagerly over his cock. He wanted to see her eyes, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't see Aika then. He would see Yoshino.

The blond teen groaned as he pictured Aika's face with those piercing, emerald-green eyes, his cock throbbing. He couldn't think of why—he could only feel pleasure. And he enjoyed it that way just fine.

Mahiro glanced down Yoshino's body, smirking at what he saw. The boy's back was curved inward at a nice arch, his ass sticking up slightly as a result. With a curious hand, Mahiro traced down Yoshino's back, reaching over him and going lower and lower until he cupped the brunette's ass, the tips of his fingers just barely stroking his groin. He was rewarded with a loud moan over his cock, the vibrations stimulating the pleasure even more. Mahiro smirked as the other teen glanced up at him with glossy eyes before quickly looking back down, moving his head more eagerly than before. He hadn't thought it would be possible with someone as straight as Yoshino—but the boy had gotten hard just from sucking him off. Mahiro briefly wondered what kind of dirty thoughts the brunette could have possibly had to get himself like that.

Yoshino's body flinched as he felt Mahiro slowly stroke his ass, his fingers pressing against his crotch. He closed his eyes as the sensation only further provoked his hard on, liking the touch yet feeling hesitant of having another man fondle him. Once again, his mind and body went to war, though the winner was already pretty much guaranteed.

"Nn…" Yoshino groaned as he moved his hand off of Mahiro's shaft, letting out a slow breath as he took in more of the length, trying his best to relax. The feeling of Mahiro's cock sliding down his throat was uncomfortable yet surreal. In the midst of his high for pleasure and to please, he wanted to take Mahiro in as much as possible. He found it slightly amusing that moments ago he was thinking it was impossible yet here he was attempting it. He gently laid his hands on the other male's thighs and bobbed his head a couple times over Mahiro's length before taking in more. Yoshino moaned quietly as he took in the last few centimeters, his nose pressing against the other teen's abdomen. His throat hurt, and every time he let his thoughts slip, he had an urge to gag. But that didn't stop him. He was pleased in a way that he was able to accomplish this. Not to mention the fact that Mahiro basically lost himself once the rest of his cock slid into Yoshino's mouth. He was the cause of this—controlling Mahiro even from a position like this. Yoshino pulled his head back, sucking and dragging his tongue over the shaft until he reached the end, pushing it up against the underside of the head and licking it teasingly. He rolled his tongue over the tip and lapped at the pre-cum that spilled from the slit before taking Mahiro's cock back into his mouth, deep-throating him with ease this time.

Mahiro moaned loudly this time. It felt too good. He could feel Yoshino's throat closing around him—the warm, wet walls sliding and squeezing his manhood as the brunette bobbed his head over his length. He couldn't help himself from thrusting his hips forward, craving release.

"Shit…" Mahiro hissed quietly as Yoshino began to move faster. The boy was sucking more eagerly than before, and his actions were beginning to drive Mahiro crazy. At his limits, Mahiro sat up a bit and grabbed Yoshino's head, thrusting his hips forward. The brunette gagged in surprise, gripping the other teen's pants tightly as the blond moved in and out of his mouth at a semi-fast pace, his hips thrusting fully forward each time. Just as Yoshino began to think he couldn't take much more of the taller teen driving his cock down his throat, he felt Mahiro's hot semen gush down his throat.

"Mn—!" Yoshino choked and pulled back, the cum spilling over his tongue. He only had a moment to catch a quick breath before Mahiro pushed him all the way back down over his length, groaning as he did so. Yoshino cried out as he was forced to swallow, unable to stop flow. He patted Mahiro's leg pleadingly and his eyes welled up with tears at the burning sensation.

Mahiro slipped his cock out from Yoshino's lips with a slick sound, pumping his length a few more times to get the last few bits of his orgasm out. Yoshino bent his head and brought his hand to his mouth, letting the cum dribble out from his mouth, not wanting to swallow anymore than he already had.

"So much…" Yoshino mumbled under his breath, amazed at the quantity that had spilled out. Sure, they were teenagers and it was healthy to have a large quantity, but to spill this much over a guy sucking him off…

Mahiro grabbed the brunette's chin and tilted his head up. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth and tasting the bitter substance inside. He pressed their tongues together and rubbed, coaxing the other boy to kiss back, to which he complied. Yoshino didn't notice their positions changing as they kissed. Mahiro leaned forward slowly to make the other boy sit up and lean back on his hands. The brunette's breath hitched as he felt Mahiro grab his thighs and pull his legs out from under him. With his legs slightly spread, he couldn't help feel a little embarrassed. His hard on throbbed at the compromising position.

Mahiro glanced at the clock. _Approximately five minutes left…_ he thought silently to himself. On one note, that wasn't enough time to make the boy cum. But on another, if he managed to do so, he would feel pretty satisfied about himself. To be able to make the brunette cum within such a small time limit—wouldn't that give him a sense of superiority? Dominance? Whatever feeling it gave Mahiro, the end result would make Yoshino the weaker one. And that's what Mahiro wanted.

Just as the blond teen was reaching forward to pull the boy's shorts off, he paused. While he wanted to keep his end of the bargain, the thought of touching another man's dick turned him off. Yoshino had only done it because he had forced him, but the brunette wouldn't be able to make Mahiro submit like he had done. So now he was stuck in a dilemma.

"…Mahiro…?" Yoshino's small voice made the taller male look at the other. His green eyes were filled with hesitation, worry, and understanding. He bit his lower lip for a moment before opening his mouth, ready to propose that they stop this silly game and go to sleep for the night. To let him go.

"Touch yourself." Mahiro skillfully interrupted.

Yoshino's eyes went wide and he brought a hand up to the wig's bangs, brushing them away forcefully from his eyes. The tickling sensation was beginning to get on his nerves.

"What?" He exclaimed. He was having too many surprises this night for his liking. "M-Mahiro, just so you remember, I'm not Aika! I have… I have a dick! Watching me jack off isn't going to be pleasant!"

"I know."

"Then let me go take care of this myself and we can—"

"Do it now."

Yoshino fell silent, staring at Mahiro with shocked eyes and red cheeks. This was getting to be too much. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to accept Mahiro's proposition of satisfying each other in the first place. He could have done it himself any time he wanted to really.

The brunette pressed his knees together, hiding his hard on. His hands shook slightly in embarrassment and even a bit of fear.

"…No. I'm not going to. We're done Mahiro. You got what you wanted."

"It's not midnight yet. You said you'd be Aika. Aika wouldn't back away from something this small," Mahiro retorted without a care. "Now, hurry up and do it." The blond grabbed Yoshino's shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear mid-thigh. He grabbed Yoshino's hand forcefully and made the boy grip himself, causing the brunette to cry out. Yoshino shrunk back away from the taller teen, trying to pull his hand away, but Mahiro kept his grip tight on the boy's, refusing to let him get away.

"If you don't do it, I might do something worse." The demanding teen warned. Yoshino shuddered as a rush of adrenaline sped up his spine, letting out a cry as Mahiro forced him to squeeze himself. With a hitched breath, Yoshino began to stroke his hand over his length with Mahiro's guidance, his eyes closed, refusing to see the sight.

Mahiro watched with only mild interest. As long as he wasn't touching another man's dick directly, he seemed okay with it. He didn't want to waste the precious time limit he had with getting Yoshino warmed up though; so he increased the pace. With his hand over the brunette's, he directed the younger boy to pump himself faster suddenly, catching the smaller teen off guard. Yoshino flinched and gave a sharp cry in surprise, making the older teen jerk his head up, startled at the sound.

The brunette opened his watery eyes slowly as his hand worked over his erection, the pleasurable jolts running up and down his back and pooling in the pit of his stomach. It was too fast. He pulled at his hand, trying to still it, but Mahiro wouldn't allow him. He couldn't stop without squeezing himself to the point of pain. Yoshino bit his lip, his gaze catching Mahiro's. He hadn't realized the other teen was staring.

"…W-What?" Yoshino stuttered, his breath shaking slightly as the pleasure consumed his body.

Mahiro stared for a moment before speaking. "Nothing; just thought that your expression looked pretty nice—despite the fact you're not Aika." He smirked mockingly at the boy as he directed the smaller boy's hand to roll over the head of his cock before pumping the length again mercilessly, making the brunette moan unwillingly at the intense friction,

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the boy to cum. Right before the time limit, Yoshino cried out and spilled his orgasm over their hands and his shirt. Mahiro couldn't help but smile at the sight. With this, he was the dominant one. Yoshino was weaker than he was. He was superior, and he felt a strange sense of satisfaction in knowing that he was the one that had pushed the brunette this far.

The taller teen released his grip on Yoshino's hand. The brunette's hand fell limp to his side, still trying to catch his breath. He brushed the itchy wig's bangs from his forehead, only to have the strands fall over his eyes again. He glanced over at the clock, relief filling his body at the sight of the minute and hour hands both on the twelve.

"I can go now… right?" The brunette asked quietly. He silently thanked the gods that the ordeal was finally over. He knew he had enjoyed it—he couldn't deny that—but the fact that he did that kind of thing with _Mahiro_ lingered at the back of his mind, prodding him with guilt and disgust. He sucked off another man, and even got a hand job from one (sort of). To make matters worse, that person was his friend, his girlfriend's brother, and most likely a soon-to-be-savior-of-the-world.

Mahiro had a thoughtful expression as he studied Yoshino for a long time. He seemed to be having an internal debate about something, but Yoshino couldn't quite figure out what. It didn't matter anyway though. The teen wanted to leave.

Just as the brunette was getting up to slide off the bed, Mahiro pulled him back and flipped him over onto his stomach, gripping his hips and raising his ass up in the air.

"I take it back. We're going to continue." He stated quietly. He roughly pulled the younger boy's shorts down to his knees, successfully surprising the vulnerable teen.

"Mahiro!" Yoshino threw his arm back, hoping to throw the blond off him. The taller one, however, only grabbed his wrist and pinned it down onto the bed "You said only until midnight—it's midnight! I'm done—_we're_ done! I'm not being Aika anymore, I refuse!" The brunette struggled. He was pissed at the fact that Mahiro was completely disregarding everything they had agreed upon earlier, but fear was also beginning to creep into his mind. Why was Mahiro doing this? Why wouldn't he stop? How far exactly was he planning to go…?

Yoshino's eyes began to water as he felt the older teen grab both his wrists and pull back, forcing his body to drag back over the bed—closer to Mahiro.

"Mahiro—please, stop!" The brunette tried to lower his hips, but to no avail. The awkward position made it harder than it seemed, and Mahiro's grip had no sign of loosening. He struggled helplessly, trying to break free; vulnerable to Mahiro's whim.

"Mahiro—nh!" Yoshino flinched as he felt an extremely uncomfortable, wet, and hot appendage lick his hole. The sensation was so foreign, it was discomforting. It wasn't normal to be touched—especially licked—in a place like that.

"No… No no no." The smaller teen mumbled into the bed, his legs quivering at the alien feeling. Mahiro ignored the other teen's protests. If anything, they only served as a motivation to spur him on even more. He was absolutely infatuated with the helpless sound of Yoshino's weak voice pleading for him to stop.

_But what about Aika?_

Mahiro stopped, lifting his head a bit. He saw the back of Aika, not Yoshino. Even if it was a wig, all he saw was Aika; a helpless, vulnerable, pseudo little sister. His cock throbbed slightly at the sight before him. He lowered his head back down and licked the quivering hole again a few more times before pushing his tongue in, earning a loud moan from the teen under him. He sucked at the entrance teasingly as he began pushing his tongue in and out, feeling the tight muscles contract against it.

Yoshino felt lost. He could feel Mahiro's tongue invading him over and over and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was being violated and—to his horror—it was beginning to feel good. A tear spilled down Yoshino's cheek as he moaned loudly again at the feel of Mahiro's tongue pushing into him deeper. It swirled around inside him, pulled out, and then pushed in again, driving the brunette crazy. It had been such an unpleasant feeling before, but as the blond's saliva began to wet him and loosen him up, strange sparks of pleasure lit up inside him. He felt so confused—he couldn't tell if he wanted more or wanted to reject all of Mahiro now. The mere thought of that confusion scared him.

"Hey," Mahiro began as he pulled his tongue out from Yoshino's hole, instead replacing it with a finger, sliding the digit in knuckle deep. The brunette cried out at the sensation, his hips twitching. "Aren't you a virgin?"

Yoshino was dumbfounded. What kind of ridiculous question was that? Of course he was.

"W-Why…" Yoshino managed to get out, flinching as the older teen shoved his finger into him again after pulling out, a muffled moan escaping his throat. His breath hitched as the other began pulling in and out of him faster, making quiet wet noises from the rough, wet friction. The brunette buried his face against the bed as he cried, the movements beginning to feel sweet and amazing. He could feel his asshole twitching; as if it wanted more.

"Just wondering, 'cuz, aren't you feeling this a bit much for a virgin? I mean, seriously, your hole is sucking my finger in." Mahiro stated with a slight smirk as he pushed his finger in and out more roughly for emphasis. "Maybe you're secretly a whore?"

Yoshino's entire body twitched at the embarrassing statement and the rough action, his face, ears, and neck going red.

"Of course not! I-I'm not like tha—aahh…!" Yoshino trailed off abruptly at the feel of a pleasant chill spreading through his body. Mahiro had brushed his fingertip against the smaller teen's prostate, and it was making his head spin. "Mahiro…"

"Don't moan my name like that, it's gross." Mahiro said with a frown, thrusting his finger in a few more times before completely pulling it out. Yoshino bit his lip in humiliation. He opened his mouth to give an apology when he was interrupted (yet again) with the sensation of two fingers entering inside him. The brunette bucked his hips forward in discomfort at the stretch with a startled cry, trying to escape it. Mahiro yanked the smaller boy's hips back with his other hand, resulting in his fingers pushing in deeper. Though it wasn't Aika's voice, the sweet cry was enough to turn him on. He licked his lips as he began drilling his fingers into Yoshino over and over, fingering and stretching the teen open.

With free reign of his hands, Yoshino clawed at the bed as he fought to keep his voice in. It was no longer pleasurable; but painful. One finger was fine, but two felt like it was trying to tear his ass apart. He clutched at the bed sheets and pulled as he groaned, feeling slightly suffocated at the hot air around his neck and head. The wig's thick hair strands were trapping all the heat, tickling his neck and cheeks, and Yoshino wanted nothing more than to rip the thing off.

In fact, why didn't he? He wouldn't be Aika anymore if he did.

Yoshino reached up to pull the wig off, only to have a hand slam down roughly on his wrist, pinning it to the bed. He turned his head to glance up at Mahiro with teary eyes, his lips trembling.

Mahiro's expression was a mixture of amusement and maliciousness—and it chilled Yoshino to the bone.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blond asked quietly. Yoshino couldn't answer. He could only let out a miserable, choked sob as he looked away. Though the taller teen felt a slight tinge of guilt for frightening his friend, the fearful expression also thoroughly thrilled him. He pushed his fingers deep into the brunette once more and wriggled them around inside, searching. As his fingers pressed against Yoshino's prostate, he was rewarded with a small moan to which he smirked at.

Angling his fingers in that direction, Mahiro began thrusting his fingers again and again into Yoshino's sweet spot, the teen's moans becoming louder and louder as the pleasure began to build up. The blond teen stroked, thrust, and pressed into the bundle of nerves repeatedly at a fast pace, leaving Yoshino no time for relaxation or adjustment. The smaller boy writhed on the bed and arched his back as the pleasure began to spread over his body once more, his pitiful sobs coming out as erotic moans.

Yoshino felt the other teen wrap an arm around his chest and pull him up, the smaller boy falling back against the blond's chest and sinking down further over his fingers. He tilted his head back and let out a loud moan as the fingertips pressed against his prostate. They were still, but the mere pressure sent bolts of pleasure through his body. He shifted over Mahiro's lap, wanting the fingers to rub against him. Instead, the digits left him, leaving the brunette with an unexplainable need in the pit of his stomach. Shortly after, the fingers were back. Yoshino cried out and squirmed at the sensation, his eyes welling up more with tears. Three fingers forced their way into him, sliding in unexpectedly smooth, a lewd wet sound being produced from the friction.

"N-No—Mahiro…!" Yoshino started before covering his mouth with both hands and closing his eyes tightly. He stifled his voice and lifted his hips up, wanting the blond to pull out. But the other teen refused to comply; he continued to massage the smaller one's prostate, starting with a slow pace, before increasing it with each thrust in. Yoshino moaned as the pain began to subside almost immediately at the feel of his sweet spot being pressed against. He bit the inside of his fingers as he sobbed in pure pleasure, his cock twitching and his body tensing as he felt the heat inside of him rise more.

With his free hand, Mahiro pulled the long hair out of the way, exposing the nape of Yoshino's neck. He kissed it gently before he began sucking on the skin. He bit, gnawed, and sucked at the flesh, leaving behind dark, red bruises over the surface. He trailed light kisses up the neck and stopped at the jaw line right under the boy's ear.

"Aika…" Mahiro whispered longingly, increasing the pace of his thrusts into Yoshino. The brunette shuddered and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't his name but… the sound of Mahiro's voice was so close—and the feel of his fingers stretching him open and thrusting up into him—it was too much stimulation for Yoshino. Pre-cum dribbled out from the tip of his cock, dripping down onto his thighs and stomach as his body rocked in time with the thrusts from Mahiro's fingers. He bent his knees up and hunched his back forward, giving a loud, drawn out moan.

"Aah…! 'Gonna—cum…!" Yoshino sobbed out. The humiliation of the fact that he was going to reach his orgasm with only stimulation to his ass was absent to what was left of the logical part of his mind—if there even was any left.

Mahiro's stomach churned with excitement at Yoshino's cry. He bit down on the teen's shoulder as he continued thrusting his fingers mercilessly into the smaller boy, feeling the muscles clench tightly around his digits as the brunette approached his climax. But before he could release, the blond teen pulled his fingers out abruptly, his arm holding Yoshino tightly around his waist.

Yoshino doubled over with a startled moan, catching himself before he could fall forward. His legs trembled as he panted heavily. Confused and unsatisfied, his cock twitched needily. He had been right on the brink of his release, and yet Mahiro stopped? With shaking hands, Yoshino moved to grip his cock, wanting to just stroke his length raw until he came over and over—until he reached some sort of satisfaction. He was stopped by Mahiro's grip on his wrists.

"No…" Yoshino whined, a sob building on his throat. He wanted to touch it—he _needed_ to—and yet Mahiro was denying it all. He was beginning to feel frustrated. He just wanted to cum.

"Be still." Mahiro ordered as he pushed Yoshino face down onto the bed again, raising his ass up in the air. He pulled the brunette's shorts the rest of the way off his legs and discarded them by the bed. He pushed open the thighs a bit more, only to notice the smaller teen was touching himself again. With an irritated sigh, the blond grabbed Yoshino's wrists and held them up over his head pinned down on the bed, earning a frustrated groan from the one below him.

"Mahiro, stop… I need to—"

"You'll cum in a bit, so just be still."

"But…!"

Mahiro sighed again and gave up. He kept his hand pinned over Yoshino's wrists as his other reached down, stroking his once again erect cock. He leaned his body over the smaller boys, the tip of his length pressing against Yoshino's twitching hole.

The brunette gasped as his body went completely still. With wide eyes, he turned his head, trying to look behind him.

"Mahiro… You wouldn't…" Yoshino trembled as the quiet words left his mouth.

Mahiro only smirked. "I would." And he pushed forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_The brunette gasped as his body went completely still. With wide eyes, he turned his head, trying to look behind him._

"_Mahiro… You wouldn't…" Yoshino trembled as the quiet words left his mouth._

_Mahiro only smirked. "I would." And he pushed forward._

"Ugh…Ah! No—Mahiro…!" Yoshino wailed as he felt Mahiro's hot rod slide into him. It was tight and rough, and even Mahiro couldn't stop the painful grunt from escaping his throat. The brunette had been so loose and wet while he had fingered him, the taller teen had figured it would have been fine to go ahead and shove his dick in—obviously not because the boy under him was having trouble taking even a quarter of it in. Mahiro sighed in irritation and glared at the brunette's trembling back as he jutted his hips forward a few times, earning a small, strangled cry from the boy under him.

_If this had been Aika, it would have gone in perfectly fine…_ The blond teen thought silently in annoyance.

"God damnit Yoshino… You're making this so fucking difficult. You can't even take it up the ass." Mahiro scolded as he released his hold on the brunette's wrists, instead moving his hands to grab the boy's ass, pulling the cheeks apart in an attempt to somehow help the teen stretch even a little more open for his cock.

"Then… quit trying to _fuck_ me!" Yoshino cried out, feeling as frustrated as Mahiro, if not more. The brunette yelped at a sudden slap to his ass.

"Be quiet, '_Aika_'." Mahiro said coldly. Yoshino sobbed at the pain and the chagrin he felt at Mahiro's degradation. He grit his teeth tightly and tried his very best to bear with the pain, but he was finding it extremely difficult. Three fingers had felt awful at first, but the pain had at least subsided with his prostate being massaged. The blond teen's cock however… it felt like it was ripping him in two. Yoshino was positively convinced that nothing—no amounts of pleasure—could make this kind of pain go away.

Mahiro believed otherwise though. He wasn't really keen on rape, nor was he particularly enjoying the tightness of Yoshino's insides wringing his dick out. He was horny. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck Yoshino and believe it was actually Aika, as delusional as that sounded. He wanted both of them to feel good.

The blond teen rubbed his hands over the soft skin of Yoshino's hips as he continued to push forward again, burying his length deeper into the boy. The smaller teen cried out in discomfort and pain at the stretch, his walls clenching even tighter on Mahiro's cock. The blond grunted and leaned his body down against Yoshino's back, his breath near the brunette's ear.

"Fuck… Relax." Mahiro groaned quietly, his hands wrapping around the smaller boy's waist. He pulled his hips back slightly and nudged it back in, taking his time at a slow pace.

"I can't…" Yoshino whimpered pitifully, biting his lip at the rough friction. "It's too big…"

Mahiro paused momentarily at Yoshino's words, his cock throbbing slightly at the erotic words. The brunette flinched in surprise and arched his back, letting out a small yelp. He reached back and pushed against the taller teen's abdomen with a trembling hand,

"Don't get bigger all of a sudden—!" He cried out. "It already hurts enough as it is—mmfgh!"

Mahiro pressed a hand over Yoshino's mouth to silence him. He gave a few quick thrusts into the younger boy before pulling back further than the last, burying his length deeper into the brunette. Yoshino's cry, despite the pain, was sweet. The blond teen continued with the short, quick thrusts at a moderate pace. Yoshino mewled at the brusque pace, the friction burning him, but slowly creating a slight, sweet sensation. The brunette couldn't quite understand why—he only knew that it was slowly becoming enjoyable.

He lowered his hand and gripped his length, shuddering at the much needed touch. He stroked the tip with his thumb as he slowly moved his hand up and down over the shaft, his eyes closing and his lips parting in a silent moan. It wasn't quite enough to make the burning sensation from Mahiro's rough treatment to go away, but it was enough to soothe him and relax his body.

The older teen immediately noticed the change in the brunette when the walls loosened their tight grip around his cock. He sat up straighter and gripped Yoshino's hips with both hands. With a pull, he thrust his hips forward quickly, moaning loudly as he buried the rest of his girth deep inside the teen below him. The younger one let out a cry as he felt Mahiro's length invade the deepest part of him, his legs trembling at the surreal sensation.

"No…aah!" Yoshino moaned as he pumped his length faster to accommodate the increasing pain, tears spilling from his eyes. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain of having something large inside him, but it was impossible. The brunette pushed his face against the bed and let out a muffled scream, his body tensing as his entire being rejected Mahiro's invasion.

The blond teen winced in pain as they returned to square one, cursing under his breath at the tightness. He gazed at the smaller one who was clearly not enjoying himself. While he felt pity for him, Mahiro didn't feel particularly turned off at the pain. Instead, he felt inclined to give the boy pleasure just to show he could—and that he wasn't horrible at sex; to control and manipulate the smaller teen at his whim.

Mahiro thought back how he had angled his fingers inside of Yoshino before and began to angle his thrusts into the brunette in that approximate direction. His hips pulled out further than the earlier small thrusts he had been doing, and jutted forward, shaking the smaller teen's body against the bed. He repeated this action over and over at a rough pace, testing and experimenting with his angles into the boy, his breathing beginning to become labored from the friction.

Yoshino hugged the bed sheets tightly to his chest as his hips rocked in time with the blonde's thrusts; tears spilled out from his tightly shut eyes and staining his cheeks. Mahiro's thrusts were still painful, if not more so now, from the older teen slamming deep enough into him that their bodies slapped against each other. His breath came out ragged and heavy, beginning to feel exhausted from the taxing activity and the pain. Occasionally, there were sparks of pleasure, but it wasn't enough, so the brunette settled with rubbing himself raw to somehow create some sort of pleasing feeling to override the pain.

At least, that's how it was for a little while. Suddenly, Yoshino flinched and arched his back in, his eyes opening widely in surprise.

"Aah!" The brunette cried out. His hand froze over his cock, feeling the hot length twitch and spurt pre-cum in his hold. "O-Oh…" He moaned as the aftermath of the pleasure shock spread through his entire body. Mahiro buried his length all the way inside once more at the same angle, earning a similar reaction again from the boy below him. The blond halted his actions and smirked, licking his lips lustfully.

"Right here?" He asked seductively as he teasingly rubbed the head of his penis against Yoshino's prostate repeatedly. The brunette's hips flinched and his walls squeezed over Mahiro's dick. It was more of a tight hug than the wringing sensations the blond teen was experiencing earlier. He groaned at the euphoric feeling, starting his thrusts up again.

"It's so hot inside of you… feels amazing." The older one said huskily, his pace increasing with every thrust forward. Yoshino squirmed and moaned in response. It still burned, but slowly, it felt like the pleasure was washing over his body, erasing the pain; wave after wave of intense heat crashing into him again and again, pooling in his abdomen. He felt Mahiro pull back on his hips as he thrust forward, making the length push even further into the brunette. Yoshino cried out as his prostate was slammed into, feeling like he was going to break from the pleasure.

"Ah—! No, I can't! Mmn…!" The younger boy covered his mouth to muffle his cries, his body rocking violently now from the rough thrusts. It was starting to feel amazing, and it was getting hard to hold his voice in. He didn't want to disgust the other teen now and have him stop abruptly. Not when it was finally feeling good.

Mahiro, on the other hand, was in euphoria. Yoshino's hole had loosened up considerably—and accompanied by how wet it was, the teen had no trouble slamming his cock deep into the brunette at a fast pace. Lewd, wet slapping noises from his hips meeting Yoshino's ass were beginning to become more prominent as the pre-cum from his cock spilled into Yoshino and leaked out over the younger one's thighs. His grip on the smaller teen's hips was tight enough to leave bruises, but he didn't care—he pulled the brunette back repeatedly as he pounded his completely erect cock in as far as the boy's ass could swallow.

Mahiro trailed his eyes slowly up Yoshino's back to his head. He was a bit irked at what he saw: Long, light brown locks of hair hung around the brunette's neck and shoulders, some of the loose strands sticking to his hot skin from the sweat. Mahiro almost growled. This wasn't Yoshino.

The older one reached forward and grabbed the wig, tearing it away from Yoshino's head in irritation. The brown haired boy gasped in surprise, jerking his head around to look at the delirious teen behind him.

"Mahiro?" Yoshino spoke the blonde's name with a breathless voice laced with confusion between his gasps for breath. With the wig gone, he was no longer Aika—just plain old Yoshino. The thought of that made the brunette feel somewhat exposed.

The younger teen mewled and shuddered as the blond male thrust into him again before yelping as he felt himself being lifted. Mahiro hooked his arms under the slender teen's legs ad hoisted him up, setting the boy on his lap. He hugged the brunette tightly, Yoshino's legs practically bending up to his chest.

"Ah! W-What are you…?" Yoshino whimpered, panting as the blonde's cock seemed to slip in even further from the change in position. He bit his lip and tilted his head back as Mahiro bucked his hips up to thrust deep into him.

"Yoshino…" Mahiro groaned quietly against the other teen's ear, surprising the younger male. Yoshino felt his chest tighten and his cheeks heat up more than they already were. The brunette cried the other teen's name as the rough thrusts began once more and was rewarded with Mahiro's soft lips against his own. The kiss was messy—but passionate—their tongues rubbing against each others lustfully, only being broken for a much needed breath after a long moment of the exchange.

Mahiro preferred it this way; the feel of Yoshino's soft brown hair, his emerald-colored eyes, his skin, his expressions, his smell, his lips—everything. The blonde's mind was filled with nothing but Yoshino.

Right now, he wanted to see and feel nothing but Yoshino—not Aika.

Mahiro bit down on the brunette's tender neck and sucked at the flesh, eliciting more moans from the male in his lap. He loosened his hold around Yoshino's legs and instead gripped the boy's thighs. He spread the teen's legs open as he leaned back slightly to get a better angle into him. He moaned at the pleasure and bucked his hips upward repeatedly, making the brunette bounce over his lap.

"Ugh—Ah…! Too much… Mahiro!" Yoshino sobbed as he bashfully tried to push his knees together. He felt embarrassed that the blond could see everything now—see how wet his cock had become just from getting his ass fucked.

The blond male smirked at the smaller one's reactions and held him closer, keeping the boy's legs wide open. The lewd wet sounds from Yoshino's ass sounded erotic, and it urged the blond to quicken his pace more. He wanted to hear more, see more—he wanted to make the brunette feel more; to fill him up so much he'd go insane from the pleasure. Mahiro blushed slightly as he remembered how the brunette had looked when he had made him cum earlier, his cock throbbing at the image. His thrusts were becoming more frantic as he pushed into the boy, the sweet friction driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Yoshino covered his mouth in time to muffle what would have been a very loud scream, biting at the inside of his fingers as the shaky cry left his throat. His body rocked and bounced over the blonde's cock, pain long forgotten as his shaft twitched and leaked at the tip from the intense pleasure. He could feel Mahiro's hot length throbbing against his walls, and each thrust felt as if it were pushing open his insides; the length rubbing and churning his muscles raw; reaching up into his stomach—making a complete mess of him. The brunette tensed as he moaned, his walls squeezing over the hot rod inside him, making the throbbing sensation and friction much more prominent. Mahiro moaned next to the boy's ear at the intense feeling, jutting up into the teen more eagerly.

Opening his eyes slowly, Yoshino panted heavily as tears ran down his cheeks. His chest heaved up and down and his stomach tightened, his face completely flushed. With a strangled moan and a small sob, the brown haired teen turned his head and buried his face into the blonde's neck, giving another erotic cry.

"No… More…! I can't—!" The brunette cried out. He curled his toes and arched his back with a loud moan as he reached his climax with a violent shudder, his vision going white. His cum spilled over the bed in a stream, the thrusts against his prostate only prolonging his intense orgasm. Yoshino's body shook during his release, only being able to cry and sob as the intense euphoric sensation spread through every inch of his body—from his head even down to the tips of his toes.

"Shit…!" Mahiro groaned as the brunette's walls tightened around his cock, feeling it twitch and throb against him through the boy's release. He gave a few more thrusts into the brunette before pushing all the way in and halting, panting hard. He watched the younger teen's release spill over the bed as he helplessly sobbed in pleasure against his neck, finding the view to be much more erotic than he would have ever anticipated.

Mahiro let out a pleasurable sigh as his cock throbbed at the tight heat. He quickly released the smaller teen's legs and wrapped an arm around his chest, sitting up and lowering Yoshino down onto the bed. The brunette laid there on his chest panting against the mattress, his vision hazy and his legs twitching from the aftermath of the intense release. He groaned as he felt the taller male pull out of him with a very loud, slick sound. Yoshino shuddered at the empty feeling and at the wet sensation of Mahiro's pre-cum leaking from his ass and dripping down his thighs.

"Nnh…" The tired boy mewled as he was flipped onto his back. He had only barely registered that his legs had been lifted up far enough he could kiss his knees when he felt Mahiro's still erect cock slide back into him smoothly. It filled him up completely, and after his orgasm, Yoshino felt much fuller than he had previously.

"Aah!" The brunette cried, flinching at the sudden intrusion. "No—Mahiro, I can't…! I-I just came…—" The boy pleaded, reaching forward and pushing against Mahiro's abdomen weakly. The blond teen cocked his head to the side and smirked mockingly at the younger one.

"I haven't yet, so I'm going to make sure I do." He said lustfully as he began thrusting into the smaller boy once more. The brunette yelped and moaned helplessly as his tired and sensitive body was drilled into again. He felt his face flush as the familiar heat spread through his body, subconsciously trying to push his knees together

Mahiro buried his length into the shorter boy repeatedly, keeping his thrusts at a fast pace without a care as to how it would exhaust the teen below him. He moaned at the pleasurable friction and soon found himself lowering his head to push his lips against the brunette's.

Yoshino mewled into the kiss, licking the blond teen's lips hesitantly as he felt the other one's tongue push into his mouth. He enjoyed the gentle attention coupled with the heavy thrusts into his body—in fact, more than having control over the other male; Yoshino was beginning to feel that he enjoyed how Mahiro was dominating over him more so. It was discomforting at first, and it even frustrated the brown haired teen, but that was just how Mahiro's personality was. And now, in the midst of this exchange—this mindless game of sex—Mahiro's strong and domineering hold was assuring. His grip made the brunette feel that if he were to lose his mind from the overbearing pleasure, the older male would be the one to pull him back.

Without another thought, Yoshino wrapped his arms around Mahiro's neck, his fingers clawing at the older one's back and shoulders from the pleasure. There was no going back now. He had already fallen so deep, there was no point. The brunette moaned as his body rocked against the bed, slowly coming to kiss the blond teen back. Their tongues dance wildly in the exchange, filled with lust and need. Even though he had just came, Yoshino could feel his cock twitch in excitement as he became erect again. It just felt too good.

Yoshino opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss, taking in a shaky breath. He bit Mahiro's bottom lip gently and mewled, the other one's thrusts becoming more frantic.

"I'm not Aika…" The brunette whispered between his moans, holding the blond closer to him. He prayed the other wouldn't pull away—but he had no reason to worry. Mahiro closed his eyes and pushed his face against Yoshino's neck, making the brunette tilt his head back. He licked the salty flesh and bit down, making the shorter teen cry out.

"I know." The blond simply replied, not even halting his actions. "And I'm not your girlfriend." He added sarcastically. Yoshino laughed, finding the whole situation to be amusing. If only Mahiro knew…

His laugh was cut short with Mahiro jutting into him harder to shut him up. The boy shuddered and let out a loud moan. The blond teen captured the other male's lips into another deep kiss, smiling a bit when the brunette eagerly returned it. He pushed the boy's legs over his shoulders and released his thighs, moving his hands down to the younger teen's hips instead. He held the brunette close to him as their lower bodies met in a wild frenzy, his breath becoming as labored as Yoshino's as he approached his climax. With a groan, he pulled away from the kiss, saliva stringing from their tongues.

"Fuck…" Mahiro moaned as he thrust faster into the boy below him and tilted his head back in pleasure. He forcefully pushed against the brunette's sweet spot at an awkward angle just to hear him scream—and he was rewarded with just that. "To be hard again after just cumming; how much of a slut are you?" Mahiro laughed teasingly.

The younger boy squirmed and shook his head at Mahiro's words, mumbling something incoherent as he did so. He cried out again at the blonde's ruthless actions, feeling his cock throb at the pleasure once more. With a sob, he pressed his face against the other teen's neck, biting at the flesh to keep in his voice.

The blond groaned at the sensation, holding Yoshino close as he pounded into the boy, the bed creaking beneath their weight. He panted heavily and closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation around his groin. Yoshino's tight, wet walls squeezing over his thick cock excited him greatly—more than he would have liked. With a loud moan, he shoved his cock as deep as it could possibly reach into the younger boy and climaxed.

Yoshino let out a loud moan at the feel of Mahiro's hot cum filling his insides, tensing over the throbbing shaft pressing against his prostate and cumming himself, his semen spilling over his stomach. He lifted his mouth from the blonde's neck and gasped for air, crying out at the intense heat. His hands clawed at the other teen's back, leaving behind angry red lines over the skin. He couldn't take it anymore.

The taller teen thrust his cock in and out a few times lightly before sitting up a bit, the brunette's grip falling limp from his neck and his legs from his shoulders. He pulled out and shuddered at the sweet friction. Mahiro moaned at the sight of his cum spilling from Yoshino's ass, stroking his length a bit more as the tip squirted out a few more times. He glanced up and trailed his eyes over Yoshino's blank expression, watching his chest heave up and down from his exhaustion.

"Yoshino," Mahiro said quietly as he leaned forward, stroking a hand over the brunette's cheek.

"Ah…" The younger teen mewled absentmindedly, his eyes closing at the touch. His consciousness slipped in and out of reality. He felt tired—exhausted actually—and he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. The blond haired teen clicked his tongue and got up from the bed, throwing the blanket over the brunette's body. The shorter boy shifted under the sheets and lifted his head, opening his tired eyes.

"Mahiro…?" He called out.

"Go sleep. I'm going to go shower again." The taller male said as he walked out of the room. Yoshino stared after the blond until he heard the bathroom door close. He laid his head back down on the bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

"I hate you so much…" Yoshino muttered under his breath. Mahiro only grinned, his face beaming with rejuvenation. The brunette bent over the kitchen counter, his hips aching incredibly from last night's endeavor.

"Did something happen when you two went to bed? I heard Yoshino yelling occasionally when I came back from scavenging. Did you two have a fight? Don't tell me you were actually beating him up Mahiro… Is that why you left the doll behind?" Hakaze's voice came from the wooden doll Mahiro had set on top of the table. The blond laughed as the green-eyed teen glared at him.

"Something like that." He replied vaguely. Yoshino rolled his eyes and pushed away from the kitchen counter, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Are we going or not?"

"Yes, yes. We are."

The two left the apartment building, the brunette limping a bit. The blond trailed behind the limping teen by a few steps, his gaze focused solely on the other.

He wasn't Aika, but… Mahiro couldn't help but feel that he also wanted this boy. He was his. And he was never going to let him go.

* * *

AN: May or may not continue, since I love these two, but for now, this is complete.


End file.
